1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a multi-point fuel injected internal combustion engine and in particular to fuel rails for providing fuel to the engine's fuel injectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many of the current multi-point fuel injected internal combustion engines, wells for the fuel injector valves are provided directly in the engine's cylinder head and fuel is supplied to the fuel injectors by external fuel rails. The inclusion of the wells for the fuel injectors in the cylinder head has not only increased the manufacturing cost of the cylinder head but also has resulted in excessive heating of the fuel in the fuel injector valves before it is injected into the engine. The molded high temperature plastic fuel rail disclosed herein removes the fuel injector valves from the engine's cylinder head and reduces excessive heating of the fuel prior to being injected into the engine.